


Identity

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: For the first time, Fuyuhiko gets to see the true colour of Kazuichi's eyes.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift fic for a close friend of mine. This will probably be the last oneshot I'll write this year. Enjoy!

It honestly came to no surprise to me that as it turned out, Kazuichi’s pink hair and eyes weren’t natural. I dunno when I first figured it out - maybe it was when I ran my hand through the stiff, glossy tresses of his hair, or when I noticed how he’d spend ages in the bathroom gettin’ ready for the day - but either way, the first time my suspicions were confirmed, it was honestly kinda difficult not to be surprised despite my prior knowledge.

When I headed out to Kazuichi’s cottage one evenin’ and knocked on the door, he didn’t answer. Though the curtains were drawn, a faint glow of light was still visible through the windows. That was a little concernin’ to me. Either way, I knocked again. Maybe he simply hadn’t heard me the first time. Then again, he had to be expectin’ me - we slept at each others’ cottages almost every night now.

But my insistent knockin’ still went unanswered, and I cursed under my breath. Somethin’ was wrong.

“C’mon, you bastard!” I shouted as loudly as I could. “It’s just me, for fuck’s sake! If you don’t answer the fuckin’ door I’ll just come in myself!”

Still no response. No sound, no door openin’, nothin’. I sighed. Given the circumstances, the possibility of Kazuichi bein’ dead was far from unlikely. But on the other hand, he was a paranoid wimp, so it was also very likely that he seriously thought I was out to kill him all of a sudden.

After wastin’ another minute of my time waitin’ for him to just open the fuckin’ door, I turned the handle and opened it myself. For someone like him, it’s amazin’ how he always forgets to lock his door.

As it turned out, Kazuichi was sittin’ on his bed, his back turned to me, apparently starin’ at the wall. This was weird. It felt a lot like one of his paranoid moods, but at the same time, somethin’ felt… off.

I carefully approached him, kneelin’ on the bed beside him. “What’s the ma-“

I stopped myself. The answer was right in my line of vision, and with that, I knew exactly what the problem was.

Kazuichi was wearin’ a pair of black, square-rimmed glasses.

It was a sight I’d never experienced ‘til then. I had to admit, they didn’t look half-bad on him, from a side-view angle at least. Before I could take a closer look, though, Kazuichi hid his face behind his hands. “Go away,” he murmured shakily. “I-I’ll come over tomorrow night, okay?”

I sighed. “What’re you so depressed about?” I asked. “It’s only  _ glasses… _ ”

“And they make me look like a nerdy fuckin’ weaklin’!” Kazuichi snapped. “I’m sure you’ll agree with me here, right!?”

“Maybe I’ll be able to form an opinion if you actually let me have a better look,” I told him.

He hesitated for a moment. Then he turned towards me and slowly lowered his hands to uncover his face.

He really didn’t look half-bad, honestly. I mean, sure, the glasses looked pretty ridiculous coupled with his pink hair, sharp teeth and eye-bleedin’ choice of clothing, but he wasn’t  _ ugly  _ or anythin’.

But my main concern wasn’t so much the glasses, and more his eyes.

For the first time, I was seein’ the true colour of his eyes. They were such a dark brown that I seriously thought they were black at first glance. They looked more… natural. Organic. They were an aspect of Kazuichi that had existed before his stupid makeover, before he decided to become a walkin’ neon sign. It felt like such an important moment, as though he were sheddin’ his outer skin or somethin’, like a snake. Judgin’ by the way he was actin’, though, this couldn’t have been intentional.

“Y’know you actually look pretty okay, right?” I said.

His eyes widened in surprise. “You really think so?” he asked in disbelief.

“Y’know I only say shit if I mean it,” I muttered as I felt my face begin heatin’ up. Did I really have to do this?

Then that stupid fucking grin appeared on Kazuichi’s face, and I was a little hopeful that I’d succeeded in my work as his therapist- I mean, boyfriend. “Thanks, babe,” he said. “I was seriously worried you’d think it was stupid or somethin’.”

Of course he would.

“So why’re you wearin’ those glasses, then?” I asked him.

He chuckled sheepishly. “I dropped one of my contacts,” he replied. “I was busy searchin’ for it, but then you were knockin’ on the door and I kinda freaked out.”

“Then I’ll help you find it,” I promised him. “It can’t be far.”

He nodded, and together, we began to search high and low for the missing pink contact lens. And I began to hope that Kazuichi would leave his contacts out more often.


End file.
